Akatsuki Models
by Tina D. Sandrine
Summary: -¡¿Que hiciste qué!- gritaron enojados -Perdón Tobi solo quería ayudar ademas ustedes son guapos...por eso los inscribi para ser modelos- uno que otro se sonrojaron pero el enojo aún seguia. -Tobi tienes que ayudarnos a ganar esos millones Hum-
1. Prólogo

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a_ **Masashi Kishimoto. **_El objetivo de esta obra no es mas que entrentener.

Personajes: Akatsuki, Konoha (solo algunos) y Orochimaru (los del sonido).

Advertencias: Una que otra palabra obsena.

* * *

_Shinobis hot _la reconocida marca de ropa en el mundo ninja. No solo era una exclusiva línea de ropa ninja, como toda marca comercial para ganar dinero debía de abarcar todo tipo de prendas hasta las más indiscretas. La dueña de esta empresa y diseñadora de modas cuyo nombre no mencionaremos por el momento es una exitosa e inteligente empresaria, sabe llevar por buen rumbo sus negocios y es joven y hermosa pero como todo humano tiene un defecto: Nunca tiene un novio por más de tres meses y su filosofía se basa en que el humano puede entregar su amor a más de una persona a la vez.

Como lo hemos dicho esta mujer tiene ideas poco comunes que han llevado a su línea de ropa al rotundo éxito, pero se ha cansado de aquellos modelos perfectos que piden millones por una simple foto. Así que retomando una de aquellas alocadas ideas prefirió que su mismo público modelara las telas que sacaba y fuera la portada de las más prestigiosas revistas de las cinco naciones. La recompensa por todo esto era un viaje pagado alrededor del mundo y unos cuantos cientos de millones que no caían nada mal. Y akatsuki necesitaba esos cientos de millones para su maquiavélico plan…pero tambien los necesitaba konoha y el legendario Sannin Orochimaru.

* * *

N/A: Que pedo banda haha no mancheen aqui zubiiendO otro fic esta vez sin nada sucio ni nada haha es una parodia de lOz akatsuki haha espeRo que les guste y que se diviertan. Esta hecho con todo el cariño del mundo (haii wei ia no lo digo parezco walteR mercadO) haha no ya pz neta ezpeRo que les guzte y que recibaa algunos Reviews muchos mejor dichO haha no ma pincheZ ideas trascueRdas de mi mente, pero ia ia nos imaginaRemos a nuestra queRida oRganización de cRiminales cocinando, bailandO, cantandO y modelando haha no mamen que manchada...!!! bien ya pz haii los dejO.

No sean mala onda y se roben la idea, se que no es muy buena o tal vez hasta diran ni divertida pero que mal plan si lo hacen. NOal plagio. Derechos reservados. O si lo van ha hacer pues nada más aviseneme y ya la pueden publicar en donde sea metro o yo que se pero haganme el favor de poner el autor y no salgan con sus mamadas(perdon por la palabra) de que es mio. Por que así he visto muchos.

comentaRio, chizmee zugeRencia, reclamO, mentada de madRe en review!!! por cada veez que veas la caja de Reviewz y no dejez unO soñaRas con la pajaRa peggy!!! haha

SayonaRa.


	2. La imaginación de Akatsuki

Akatsuki

Se encontraban los miembros de la organización criminal más temida del mundo en una junta que mando hacer tobi. Estaban todos en sus respectivos lugares entonces tobi comenzó a repartir un papel a cada uno pareciendo que daba volantes de masajes en la calle y felizmente espero la respuesta de sus compañeros.

─¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! ─ gritaron Deidara, Itachi, Hidan, Sasori y Konan al mismo tiempo mientras arrugaban los papeles en sus manos, bueno esta ultima no tanto por que decía que los papales eran sus amigos.

─Nee…Tobi se tomo la libertad de anotarlos en un casting para concursar y ser los próximos modelos de las cinco naciones─ decía heroicamente mientras posaba victorioso y se escuchaba la banda sonora de una corneta, quien sabe de donde había salido pero se escuchó.

─Bien…como ya nos dimos cuenta aquí el compañero Tobi hizo algo indebido─ dijo el líder de los Akatsuki mientras contaba mentalmente hasta diez y trataba de guardar la calma pero el hecho de imaginarse en tanga lo abochornó.

─Hizo una estupidez hum─ reclamó Deidara mientras todos fulminaban con la mirada al buen tobi y él pensaba en el grillo de una noche anterior.

─Bien yo propongo que nadie vaya al maldito casting donde nos anoto hum─ propuso de nuevo el rubio mientras hacía una mueca y cruzaba sus brazos.

─¡¿Qué?! Jamás al menos yo si asistiré─ dijo el viejo kakuzu y todos lo miraron estupefacto…Incluso Itachi.

─¿Pero que te pasa te has vuelto loco? ─ preguntó Hidan.

─Ja…claro que posaré, incluso desnudo por 2 millones de dolarucos ─ decía mientras jugueteaba sus manos como si ya estuviera contando todo el dinero y se imaginaba con un traje blanco y corbata de dólares mientras contaba y recontaba todo el dinero mientras lo olía como perro en celo.

Todos lo miraron con asco mientras se lo imaginaban posando desnudo en eso kisame casi, casi se vomita.

─¿No lo entiendes verdad? Baka…primero debemos de concursar… y luego nos elegirán para posar con las ropas de mi heroína en modas y salir en la revista de _Shinobis hot_ por todo un año─ esto último lo dijo Hidan mientras se sonrojaba y los ojos le brillaban. ─Aún así el jefe no lo permite─ dijo resignándose y mirando a Pain con ojos de a perrito.

─Tobi nos anotó a todos además los equipos deben de ser de 10 personas estamos completos y no pude ir uno solo─ dijo Kisame mientras mantenía la esperanza de ver a Itachi en ropa interior y posando sensualmente para la cámara.

─No me jodan con que iremos hum─ replico el rubio de Deidara

─Akatsuki necesita el dinero para seguir con nuestro plan, además solo serán unas fotos eso es todo─ dijo el líder mientras los miraba a todos pues se imagino a su amiga Konan en un sexy bikini.

─Ya…ya cálmense, no es tan malo como dice el líder solo serán unas cuantas fotos─ Comentó Hidan pues quería ver a kakuzu en ropa interior para burlarse de él, Hidan presumiría aquellos atributos que jashin-sama le había otorgado.

─Yo también estoy de acuerdo no es tan malo ─ dijo el cara tierna de Sasori mientras se imaginaba vistiendo a todas sus marionetas con la ropa que ganaría.

─A mi me da igual─ dijo serio Itachi mientras en sus pensamientos quería verlos a todos posando para la cámara en trajes de baño y él siendo el Director de cámaras. ¿Quería ser productor? Aún no lo sabemos pero estamos seguros que es fiel seguidor de las películas del aclamado director Tim Burton y que si ganaba el concurso y contaba su vida tal vez daría a la pantalla grande.

─¿Creen que haya ropa para mí? ─ preguntó la p arte blanca de zetzu.

─Esa diseñadora es tan excéntrica que seguro te verá y diseñara ropa para ti─ lo alentó Hidan mientras se contenía la risa de imaginárselo.

─Tobi hum─ dijo Deidara mientras miraba la página donde venían sus datos e incluso foto. Pues tobi siempre traía fotos de los akatsuki por si se llegaba a perder. Entonces Deidara miró la pequeña casilla donde venia la palabra "Sexo" y tenia marcado "Femenino" con una X

─¡Soy Hombre Tobi hum! ─

─Gomen senpai, pero como ya no tenía tiempo deje que ellos pusieran los datos que te faltaban─

Entonces deidara comenzó a leer más a fondo el perfil que le habían hecho los del casting y se enojo demasiado pues decía algo asi.

_Caliente chica de 19 años, bustonsita, pompudita, iniciándome…ha ser modelo. Discreta_

─¡Tobiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!! ─ gritó deidara mientras los sensores de tobi antideidara enojado se disparaban al cien por ciento y escapaba.

─¡Bien entonces todos al Casting! ─gritó el líder totalmente entusiasmado mientras estiraba su brazo para que los demás hicieran el mismo ritual tipo Maito Gai, pero al ver que nadie lo siguió lo quito poco a poco.

─Concursaremos─ dijo esta vez fría y seriamente.

Todos los akatsuki comenzaron a pensar lo que sería de su vida como modelos por un año. Entonces mientras a todos les entraban ganas de conocer los cuerpos de sus compañeros y se miraban mientras unos como Hidan no aguantaban la risa de cómo se verían. Todos llegaron al punto exacto donde se imaginaron al único miembro femenino de la organización y voltearon lentamente a mirarla con una sonrisa algo perversa en sus labios.

─Konan-chan─ dijeron al unisonó mientras ellas los miraba y se alejaba lentamente.

─Ay Dios mio─ fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

* * *

N/A: Haha que Onda banda? ha no ma que pedO pobRe akatuskii no mejoR dichO porbRe konan no ma peRo wenO haii ezta el podeR de la imaginaciOn de los akatuski haha y que pedO neta ezo de lo de Deidara no dudo que sea hombRe, me facina zu voz en japonez azi bien aca pero haha neta la pRimera vez que iO lo vi tambiien dije que Era mujeer pero weno ia quee haha. EzpeRo que les guztee y netta denme ideAs o como que quieRen que pazee haha pero una cosa si les aseguro, todos saldran en ropa interior haha azi que no se me aguiten. Bien espero recibiR reviews.

cometaRio, chizme, zugeRencia, reclamo y mentadas de MadRE en reviews!! Por cada vez que veeaz la caja de Revieewz y no dejez unO zoñaRas con la pajaRa peggy!!!

SaludOz a.

Ako-Chian: Io tambiien quieRo verlOz en ropa inteRior haha

.. haha tobI no lo zee alomejoR zee zalee en tanga haha

Kuchiki Yamiko lastima ahora ze no zeRa nada suciiO de lemon haha una que otra cosa perveR pero hasta haii haha 


	3. ¿Por qué quieres ser modelo?

─¿Chica caliente de 19 años? ─ preguntó la mujer mientras veía la foto ─Vaya es guapa la mujercita…saben este equipo el tal "Akatuski" tiene sus propias leyes de moda, tan solo miren esa capa y ropa shinobi, pero es muy sencillo, seguramente están buscando estilo, y _cayeron en buenas manos_─ esto último lo dijo la heroína de Hidan en telas con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras veía las fotos.

.

.

.

Podía sentir su serena respiración en su oído, estaba apretado contra aquellos fierros y el cuerpo de Itachi, cada vez se movían más y frenéticamente mientras podía sentir sus cuerpos rozarse.

─Joder…Itachi─ pujaba el peliblanco Hidan.

─Ahh…Pein─ se quejo konan y todos la miraron a ver pervertidamente mientras ella se sonrojaba.

─¿Qué? no me vean así…es Natural, además hace mucho calor─ y es que todos iban rozando su cuerpo con todos a excepción de Tobi. Y es que los Akatsuki…Iban todos en un camión rumbo al casting, apenas y cabían, Tobi afortunadamente corrió y tomo un lugar pero los demás se quedaron parados alrededor de él mientras se agarraban de los tubos.

─¿Por qué no rentaste una camioneta para llevarnos al casting Pein─ decía entre los empujones Konan

─¿Yo?¿Amm? No, no es mi culpa, es culpa de Kakuzu, dice que salen carísimas en renta y que mejor nos fuéramos en camión─

─Nee Konan-san Tobi te da su lugar para que no te canses :D─ dijo cortésmente mientras Pein miraba a Tobi con ganas de matarlo, pues un buen agasaje tenía con Konan de espaldas a él y tan juntitos.

─Ahh muchas gracias Tobi─ entonces cambiaron los lugares. Y así siguieron unas cuatro horas hasta llegar a Konoha Santa. Fe.

─Tobi…se supone que modelaremos, no que saldremos en la tele─ dijo Kisame mientras empezaba a ver la ciudad.

─Descuida Kisame- san esta es la dirección─ Minutos después la organización bajo del camión. Unos bajaron acalambrados y Konan no sentía su trasero. Apenas y podían caminar y uno que otro como Sasori o Deidara estaban ya medio mareados mientras a Hidan le brillaban los ojos al ver el edificio con las grandes Letras cuya palabra formaba su marca de ropa y a un lado había un modelo masculino que tenía puestas la ropa de dicha marca.

─Pronto yo ocupare tú lugar maldito pagano…rezaré a Jashin-sama para que sea el modelo de mi diseñadora─ decía con orgullo mientras miraba las puertas de según él del cielo mismo.

.

.

.

─Senpai ha llegado el equipo que quería─

─Kyaa eso es bueno…hágalos pasar rápidamente y ofrézcales champagne─ dijo la excéntrica mujer mientras hacia dibujos de algunas ropas para ellos.

─Jefa ¿Por qué solo vendrá este equipo, usted dijo que todos primero concursarían y luego vería quienes serían los ganadores, y mire lo que hizo, solo dejo que ellos vinieran ¿De verdad quiere usted que sean ellos los próximos modelos? ─ decía el estilista mientras miraba las fotos decepcionado.

─Claro, buscan estilo, pues yo les daré estilo y fama, además hay uno que otro que me gusta y quiero conocerlos a fondo─ dijo la mujer mientras miraba las fotografías y una risa maliciosa se sostenía entre sus labios.

─Oh…no querida, no me digas que…─

─Que quiero salir con uno de ellos, tal vez aún no lo sé, lo que importa es que son Shinobis, y nuestra línea se tiene que especializar en ropa cómoda para ellos ─ ahora traspapelaba todo.

─Como quieras, pero considero que ellos no son los modelos indicados, tan solo mira a este tal Kisame…ni siquiera parece humano ─

─Me importa un bledo ahora, obedecerás lo que te diga o si no le puedes ir buscando por otra parte─ le decía mas enojada la mujer.

─Esta bien me cayó─

.

.

.

─Tobi, no hay nadie, ¿Seguro que el casting es hoy? ─ esta vez sasori con su tierna cara como siempre le preguntaba a Tobi que iba al frente del grupo por le pasillo.

─Si, es hoy Sasori-chan─ decía seguro de sus palabras. De pronto encontraron a un hombre.

─¿Akatsuki? ─ preguntó mientras miraba a todo el grupo.

─Si, somos nosotros─ esta ves salió Pein quitando a Tobi del liderazgo de un empujón.

─Esta bien, síganme─ dijo el hombre para emprender el paso deuelta ahora seguido por los Akatsuki.

─Itachi-san ¿Crees que ganemos? ─ le preguntó Kisame a Itachi en forma de susurró pero muy cerca de su oído.

─No te acerques tanto Kisame, hueles a atún y odio el atún. No se a lo mejor y ganamos─ decía mientras se alejaba un poco de Kisame.

Entraron a una habitación my grande donde había muchos sillones y cojines de diferentes colores, un ventanal que dejaba ver la ciudad y la pequeña plataforma de pasarela.

─Oh por jashin-sama estamos en el paraíso terrenal─

─Tampoco para tanto hum─ dijo Deidara pero estaba igual de fascinado que Hidan.

─Kyaaaaaaaaaaa─ un grito los alarmo a todos que voltearon a ver al responsable yhabía sido Kakuzu. ─champagne─ decía mientras tomaba una copa, y después sus compañeros le siguieron a excepción de tobi.

─Sabe bien─ menciono Konan. De pronto mientras todos saboreaban el champagne entro una mujer de pantalón entubado, con muy buenas proporciones, una blusa ligera y holgada de color blanco con estampado dentro, cubría sus pechos se guida por una bufanda retro que le llegaba hasta las caderas. Todos se quedaron emboados mientras la miraban. Su cabello era Negro y sus ojos verdes marrón.

─Hola…Bien, yo soy la que hará la entrevista hoy─ decía mientras miraba pícaramente a los Akatuski, en especial, pues ya saben no los carita. Itachi, Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, Pein. ─tomen asiento por favor les dijo mientras ella se sentaba en un sillón individual frente a ellos.

─Comenzaré con las preguntas─ dijo mientras veía las hojas con sus respectivos nombres.

─¿No, nos dirás tu nombre? ─ preguntó Hidan mientras trataba de recordar la foto de su diseñadora pero ella anteriormente era rubia.

─Mi nombre es Kyriu Shizuka, soy la diseñadora de las prendas y yomisma les haré la entrevista─ Todos se tensarón mas de lo que ya estaban, tobi solo estaba sentado inmóvil al igual que los demás, pero respiraba medio pesado y Hidan se quedo en shock al tener al frente a su Heroína. Y mientras Hidan era detenido por Sasori y Kakuzu de no írsele encima a la chica, ella empezó con las preguntas.

─Bien, ¿Quién es Deidara? ─

─Yo hum─ respondío el rubio.

─¿Eres la chica caliente de 19? Ni siquiera se te escucha la voz de mujer─

─Soy Hombre hum─

─Pero tu perfil dice que eres mujer caliente─

─Yo no lo puse, soy hombre hum─

─Bien da lo mismo…¿Por qué quieres ser Modelo? ─ preguntó la chica mientras miraba profundamente aquellos ojos azules. Deidara se puso totalmente tenso y no sabia que responder.

─Por, por, porque es arte─ fue lo primero que se le ocurrió al rubio mientras Sasori se lamentaba por que le habían ganado la respuesta.

─Kisame…¿Por qué quieres ser modelo? ─

─Etto…por que mi madre me lo dijo─ se salvo mientras la chica lo miraba resignada.

─Sasori ¿Por qué quieres ser modelo? ─

─Por que soy eterno y la belleza debe de ser eterna─ decía mientras la chica le sonreía.

─Kakuzu ¿Por qué quieres ser modelo? ─

─Por dinero─ todos lo miraron asi como "ya la cagaste" pero almenos había sido sincero.

─Itachi ¿Por qué quieres ser modelo? ─

─Por que le daré prestigio a Konoha─

─Zetsu ¿Por qué quieres ser modelo? ─

─Por que demostrare que las personas raras podemos alcanzar nuestros sueños─ decía heroicamente.

─Tobi la misma pregunta─

─Por que Tobi es lindo y es un buen chico─

─Konan querida ¿Por qué quieres ser modelo? ─ le pregunto con mas sutileza a al kunoichi.

─Por que demostrare que las shinobi somos lindas─ decía mientras le regalaba una flor como la de su cabello a la diseñadora.

─Oh muchas gracias. ─ y las mujeres como típicas se sonreían.

─Pein la misma pregunta─

─Por que quiero dominar el mundo─ . Solo faltaba uno. Shizuka se había decepcionado bastante por los ideales de sus modelos, ahora pensaba en si deverdad contratarlos o no entonces solo por relleno le pregunto a Hidan.

─Hidan ¿Por qué? ─

─Por que la belleza dice jashin-sama es aquella que existe espiritualemente y físicamente, quiero ser modelo de tu ropa por que encontrare mi estilo y mi forma de vida, mi forma de seguir siendo mas sexy, y tu ropa hace sexy al que se lo ponga, quiero ser modelo por que demostraré mis atributos a los paganos y por que quiero que todo el mundo se de cuenta de mí─

El choro de Hidan le lavo por completo la cabeza a Shizuka reviviendo las ganas de contratarlos.

─Contratados─ grito mientras se levantaba de un salto. Dentro de una semana vienen ha empezar los ensayos y a que les tomemos las medidas.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos mientras veían a la chica irse. Akatsuki Había sido contratado para ser modelo.

* * *

N/A: Que onda banda!!! haha no ma que weba la de hoy, haha bien me da mucho gusto que les empieze a gustar el fic, haha nos daremos cuenta de como posan nuestros criminales haha y descubriremos hobbys haha pero wenO hai les dejo el capi, neta ezpero recibir muchos reviews y ezpero que les guste. Algo que quieras aportar como una estupidez haha esbien recibida para el fic.

Comentario, sugerencia, chizme, reclamo y mentadas de madRe en reviews!!! x cada veez que vean la caja y no dejen unO soñaRan con la pajara peggy haha ia ia.

ZaludOz a la banda que deja reviews!!!!! ze lez apRecia un wen


	4. 90 60 ¿revienta?

─¡Waaa!...¡Senpai va a perder! ─ gritaba el enmascarado Tobi mientras sus manos se movían con aquellos palitos de madera haciendo mucho ruido y su mirada estaba fija.

─Umh…cállate tobi, no perderé es solo que Hidan es hábil─ decía el rubio Deidara mientras mantenía la mirada fija y el sudor bajaba por su frente.

─Confió en usted senpai─ decía mientras seguía con su tarea.

─Ja…a mi nadie me ganara en esto, soy experto, nadie me ganara porque confió en Jashin-sama─ Hidan también tenia la mirada atenta al frente.

─Deja de Presumir Hidan Umh─

─Waaa senpai lo van a sacar─ Deidara cayó en la desesperación, no podía creer que a él, el artista le estaría pasando eso.

─Haber quítate Deidara-chan─ la voz femenina de Konan hizo que pausaran el juego.

─¿Nani?¿Pero que pasa, porque le pausan? ─ pregunto Deidara.

─Konan-san entrara al juego en tu lugar─ dijo Tobi mientras descansaba un poco.

─Konan tienes que jugar en este nivel─ le aviso Hidan con una sonrisa sarcástica.

─Como tu digas Hidan─ le devolvió la sonrisa.

─Bien lo regresamos al principio─

─Siii─ grito tobi.

Y el juego se regreso

─¿Qué?¿Acaso se pasaran jugando todo el día Guitar Hero? ─ preguntó Kisame mientras tomaba un yogurt para el estreñimiento de esos verdes que te anuncian en la tele.

─No lo se─ dijo pein mientras los veía.

─Bien comenzamos…Un, dos, tres, ya─ decía Hidan feliz. Y comenzaron a jugar mientras veían en la pantalla las teclas que tenían y si, efectivamente estaban jugando Guitar Hero con la versión de "Metallica", por cierto una de las bandas favoritas de Itachi.

_Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings  
Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master, Master  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master, Master_

Todos estaban en la cueva Akatsuki, esperando a que les llamaran para asistir a modelar las telas y en eso aprovecharon para comenzar a jugar Guitar Hero en su preciada consola de tobi: Xbox 360.

Ahora aquellos tres akatsuki estaban jugando en experto. Tobi en la batería, Hidan en el bajo y Konan en la guitarra mientras la voz ya provenía de la consola.

─Mira sasori-chan, están tocando tu rola…Master Of Puppets─ dijo Kisame

─Ja…yo inspiré a esos para que hicieran esa canción─ decía orgulloso, de pronto se dieron cuenta que alguien estaba cantando esa canción y que incluso tapaba y hacia los mismos coros que en la consola.

─¿Quién esta cantando? ─ pregunto Kakuzu que estaba sentado en un sillón.

─No me digas que es…─ dijo Pein

─Es Itachi-san el que canta─ dijo Deidara mientras lo escuchaban y se admiraron que cantara demasiado bien, todos voltearon hacia donde se encontraba que era el baño a excepción de los jugadores.

─¡Master…master!─ cantaba con furor Itachi mientras estaba tomando un baño en la regadera.

Konan Hidan y tobi seguían de pronto las teclas azules se abrieron paso en la fila de Konan, pues había llegado al bonus, Hidan sin en cambio se equivocaba en una o dos teclas de aquellas seguidas y tobi también consiguió el bonus con la batería.

Deidara solo los miraba y no podía creer que konan tocara tan bien la guitarra en experto cuando nunca la vio ni siquiera tocar la consola.

De pronto mientras todos miraban a la segunda banda de "Metallica" llamaron al celular personal de Pein.

─Si─

─Bla, bla, bal, bla─

─Aja si─

─Bla, Bla, Bla─

─Si ─

─Bla, bla, bla, bla─

─Si, si, estaremos ahí─ dijo para colgar. ─Bien chicos creo que ya nos mandaron a llamar para comenzar las sesiones de modelaje─ les grito Pein.

─¡¿De verdad?! ─gritó Hidan dejando el juego sin siquiera pausarlo.

─Si─ dijo Pein mientras veía a Konan concentrada en la guitarra. Y sin embargo Konan no quería ir a la sesión porque sabía lo pervertidos que serían sus compañeros.

─Etto…Pein-san, yo me siento algo mal, mejor no voy, me quedó aquí a desbloquear las demás canciones─

─No Konan-chan, tenemos que ir todos─ dijo Sasori mientras la miraba y sonreía al igual que los demás.

─Uff, esta bien, pero si muero allá mi muerte recaerá sobre ustedes─ dijo decepcionada.

─¡¡Bien, síganme los sexys!! ─grito Hidan con entusiasmo.

─Ash… ya vele bajando a tu metrosexualidad, no ma, me ca…─

─¡Zetzu! ─ gritaron todos antes de que él acabara la frase.

─Lo que pasa es que tu estas celoso porque estas feo, y hueles mal─ le dijo Hidan mientras le sacaba la lengua en un súper acto obsceno.

─Cállate, que al menos yo si cuido el planeta no como tu que te la pasas utilizando espray, para mantener tu cabellito bien─

─Ya chicos cálmense─ dijo Sasori mientras los trataba de controlar.

─Si cálmense─ dijo pein al ver que sasori era el que ponía el orden y no él.

Esperaron a que Itachi saliera de bañar y se aventuraron de nuevo a subirse al camión que los llevaría a Konoha Santa Fe otras cuatro horas en el camión y bajaron al edificio mientras Hidan de nuevo comenzó a maldecir al modelo que estaba en la pancarta.

─Han tardado demasiado─ la voz de aquella chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes, para que me entiendan mejor la heroína de Hidan los esperaba en la puerta.

─¡Kyaaa! Shizuka─ le grito Hidan mientras corría hacia ella, Shizuka al ver como corria hidan hacia ella se fue haciendo hacia atrás, hacia atrás pero Hidan la alcanzó.

─Es bueno verte─ le dijo hidan mientras restregaba su mejilla contra la de ella.

─heje…si, digo lo mismo─ decía nerviosa.

─¿Empezaremos a modelar Hoy? ─le preguntó Itachi a Shizuka que ya cobraba compostura después de que Hidan la soltó.

─Eee…No, les tomaremos las medias─ y dicho esto comenzó el paso hacia dentro de aquel edificio seguida por los asesinos, subieron al elevador todos juntos y el silencio solo era callado por la música rara que luego ponen. Tobi comenzó ha hacer sonidos raros con la boca, comenzó a tronar sus labios y deidara se desespero y le dio un codazo.

─Cállate tobi─ le cuchicheo pero todos escucharon, luego Kisame se empezó a cagar de la risa y puso sus manos para contenerla pero no podía y le pasó como aquellas veces que todos están callados y tu riéndote y te da más risa por el silencio.

─Shhh─ dijo alguien de ellos. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y la chica emprendió el paso.

─Bien aquí están mis ayudantes, ellos les tomaran las medidas para las ropas que he diseñado─ dicho esto shizuka los dejo en manos de los profesionales.

─Hola muchachitos…hay que paso con los gustos de la diseñadora, ahora están muy feitos─ susurró un hombre con aspecto…ammm…como decirlo, ha ya saben ese aspecto de los estilistas.

Los akatsuki lo miraron fulminando la mirada y él ni se inmuto. ─Bien yo quiero a este─ dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a Sasori y lo jalaba hacia él. ─No estas tan mal papi─ le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello, Sasori se quedó totalmente quieto. Todos los Akatsuki sobrantes pero más Deidara y Hidan comenzaron a reírse por la cara de Sasori y lo acaramelado que se veía el de las medidas con Sasori.

─Esta bien yo tomaré a…Este de acá─ dijo una chica pelirroja de actitud algo agresiva. Tomo a Itachi y lo jaló hacia ella.

─Nee Tayuya-san, yo quería ese─ la diseñadora regreso y ahora reclamaba por uno de ellos.

─No seas envidiosa tienes a 8 más─ le contesto. La chica solo pudo suspirar.

─Bien amm…yo les tomare las medidas a ustedes ocho…─ se dirigió a ellos mientras en su rostro la malicia se reflejaba en una sonrisa y una mirada hacia Tayuya.

─Hay envidiosas, no dejan nada para uno─ les contestó el otro que había tomado a Sasori. Bien amm hablaremos sobre el otro, era muy pálido y su cabello negro estaba perfectamente planchado mientras tenia una sombra morada en los ojos…¿Saben quien es? Si, precisamente era el Estilista Orochimaru, uno de los grandes modistas y estilistas de Konoha Sta. Fe con su ayudante Kabuto maquillista.

─Al menos yo tengo al más guapo─ susurró Tayuya con malicia en su voz mientras miraba de reojo a Shizuka. Sabia muy bien que cuando quería algo shizuka, ni dándole muchas cosas similares se conformaba. Todos los Akatsuki miraban aquellas dos que se peleaban por Itachi, hasta que al fin se callaron.

─Bien ustedes ocho síganme─ dijo Shizuka mientras emprendía el paso. Y dejaba en aquel cuarto a Orochimaru y Tayuya con su respectivo modelo.

─No, no, no cariño, mira no te pongas así, son muchos para ti solita, mejor mira danos tu a los que les tomemos las medidas─ le alcanzo orochimaru mientras Itachi y sasori se alivian un poco bueno mas sasori. Ella suspiro y acepto.

─Esta bien…amm─ volteo a ver a los demás Akatsuki que sobraban y comenzó su lista, ya se sabia los nombres de memoria de todos. ─Bien con Tayuya: Itachi (ya esta), Kakuzu, Kisame, Zetsu. Orochimaru-san: Sasori(ya esta), tobi, y ya y Yo: Pein, Konan, Deidara y Hidan─ sentenció. Los miembros de akatsuki se separaron y Hidan estaba muy emocionado que ella le fuera a tomar las medidas. Los tres se fueron a unas habitaciones especiales con telas, cintas agujas y cosas punzantes que solo los costureros utilizaba.

─Bien…ahora no hay que buscar el 90-60-90─ susurró shizuka para si misma.

Con Orochimaru…

─Hey cariño deja en paz esas cosas te cortaras…─

─¡Ay! ─

─Te dije que te cortarías─

─Tobi no se quiso enterrar la aguja, es un buen chico─

─Ash ya haber ven─

Orochimaru saco la aguja del dedo de tobi y le puso un curita.

─Gracias…─ dijo tobi para irse a sentar y mejor se estuvo quieto y ya no anduvo jugando a ser costurero.

─Oye…como que estas muy durito ¿haces ejercicio? ─ le preguntó orochimaru a sasori.

─No es que estoy hecho de madera─

─Orochimaru se le quedo mirando algo raro…─

Con Tayuya…

─uff…haber tu ven para acá─ dijo Tayuya mientras señalaba a Kisame. ─Subete aqui y no te muevas o te meto esta maldita aguja─ decía malhumorada por la carga que le dio Shizuka.

─S…si, e…esta bien no me moveré─ dijo Kisame con algo de miedo al ver a aquella chica enojada. Su cabello rojizo, su vestimenta al ultimo grito de la moda: Unas medias de red coordinadas por un short para vestir negro y una playera roja medio holgada acompañada por unos tacones cerrados rojos vestían a Tayuya mientras resaltaban aquellos ojos chocolate.

Los demás Akatsuki que le habían tocado esperaban mientras Kakuzu y zetsu se desesperaron, tomaron una almohada y primero comenzaron con un ligero empujon y acabaron con una pelea de almohadas a la cual se le sumo Itachi también. Cuando la chica se dio cuenta de esto los volteo a ver derrochando fuego de sus ojos y con solo esa mirada se calmaron.

─Hay mamacita que no me vaya ha hacer nada esta maniaca─susurró Kisame.

─¡¿Qué dijiste?! ─

─No…no nada─

─Ah…─ y seguía midiendo y anotando en su cuaderno.

Con Shizuka…

─Konan-chan tienes un cuerpo exepcional…─

─Si konan-channnn─ susurró con malicia Pein.

─ay ya cállense…me apeno─ dijo ella mientras alzaba los brazos y shizuka media su estrecha cintura.

Shizuka tomaba las medidas de Konan para un traje de baño y ropa intima y tuvo que ponerle otro traje de baño de dos piezas. Pein y Deidara miraban embobados las curvas de la peliazul mientras Hidan maldecía a todos los modelos que estaban en los cuadros de aquel cuarto.

Con orochimaru de nuevo.

─¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ah!!!!!!!!....¿Que es eso que te cuelga Sasori-chan? ─ dijo tobi mientras señalaba la parte del cuerpo del marioneta.

─¡¡Uy!! ─ dijo orochimaru sonrojado mientras miraba eso.

* * *

N/A: hahaha que onda? no pz peRdon poR el retRazO hahaha ez que nO ma no he tenidO mucho time...am a deciR verdad andaba seca de ideaz en este capii y pz veRan mi obzeziOn por el Rock y el guitaR hero hahaha!!! nO ma que loco pero wenO zpero que les haya gustado el capi...¿que habra vizto tobi y orochimaru? hahaha

comentario, sugerencia, chizme, mentada de madRe en reviews!!!! Onegai dejen unO hahaha zi nO zoñaRan y veRan a la pajaRa peggy en perzOna. hahaha

capi dedicadO a melanny-nii-chan hahaha


End file.
